


My Best Friend… My Everything

by Lory1975



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory1975/pseuds/Lory1975
Summary: Alexandra Woods è a capo della più grande rivista di moda di New York: la Polis Magazine.È una affermata donna d’affari che si è fatta da sé. Nonostante questo, ha mantenuto il suo lato umano e sensibile, infatti non è né arrogante né presuntuosa.Nel suo lavoro è sempre al massimo, riesce sempre a valutare quale articoli pubblicare e quali foto fare, per essere sempre al top delle vendite, ed è per questo che la Polis Magazine è un passo davanti agli altri. Ovviamente non è da sola, è aiutata dalla sua valida segretaria, o meglio assistente, nonché sua migliore amica dai tempi delle elementari, Clarke Griffin e dal suo valido Dream Team,composto dai seguenti elementi: Anya Forest legale della società e amica del college, Raven Reyes esperto informatico, si occupa del design della rivista,Octavia Blake report ambiziosa (queste ultime sono amiche di Clarke dall’epoca del college), Lyncol Green uno dei migliori fotografi del mondo,e le sorelle Johnson (Echo e Niylah) due delle più belle modelle in circolazione. Inoltre è indubbiamente aiutata dai più di 30mila dipendenti sconosciuti che fanno girare tutti gli ingranaggi per la creazione della rivista. La vita di Lexa è molto semplice: lavoro e amici, amici e lavoro...ma...





	1. Capitolo 1

#  CAPITOLO 1

Raccontarvi la mia storia mi sembra così banale… eppure chi l'avrebbe mai detto che una ragazzina come me sarebbe diventata la donna d'affari più invidiata di New York... beh, io no di certo!

Cominciamo dall'inizio, forse è meglio. Mi chiamo Alexandra Woods, ma tutti i miei amici mi chiamano Lexa. Ho iniziato ad interessarmi alla moda fin da piccola, e non perché mi piacesse indossare abiti e pavoneggiarmi davanti allo specchio, ma perché ho sempre adorato guardare la mia migliore amica mentre si divertiva a sfilare per me.

Confesso sono lesbica, ma per me Clarke Griffin è come una sorella. Siamo cresciute insieme e dall'epoca delle elementari non ci siamo mai più separate. Io ci sono sempre stata per lei, le sono stata vicina con tutti i suoi amori andati male, e lei ha fatto lo stesso per me, soprattutto quando i miei sono morti in un incidente aereo. Quindi non pensate subito male, ok?!

Con l'aiuto di Clarke e quello del mio staff sono diventata quella che sono oggi: il CEO della Polis Magazine, una delle dieci riviste di moda più importanti degli Stati Uniti. Guardandomi alle spalle ho fatto moltissimi sacrifici, mi sono dedicata corpo ed anima al lavoro, trovando in esso una famiglia adottiva. Forse è per questo che non sono diventata spietata o arrogante, perché alla Polis magazine l'ambiente è famigliare, anche se il numero dei dipendenti è ormai superiore a 30mila persone.

Siete scettici non è vero? Probabilmente lo sarei anche io se fossi al vostro posto, ma vi posso assicurare che è tutto vero.

Beh, io e Clarke ci siamo conosciute alle elementare… ci è voluto un po', ma alla fine mi ha conquistato con quei suoi riccioli biondi e gli occhioni azzurri. Lei si cacciava sempre nei guai, anche al liceo, ed ero io quella che la difendeva sempre da tutto e da tutti. Al college abbiamo preso strade diverse, io ho preso l'indirizzo comunicazione e marketing, ovviamente specializzazione moda, mentre lei andò alla facoltà delle belle arti. Nonostante questo siamo riuscite sempre a sentirci, a volte anche solo per un minuto, tutti i giorni. Ora lei è diventata la mia fidata segretaria, ops… assistente _(se mi sente chiamarla così si incazza come una pantera),_ senza di lei non faccio un passo. A volte mi ricorda persino di mangiare, beh sì… quando sono persa nel lavoro mi capita spesso di essere sbadata, e tutto il resto diventa irrilevante, persino nutrirmi. Ok, ok, ho qualche problema… magari più di uno, ma questi sono solo dettagli.

Al college ho conosciuto Anya, una pazza del genere non avrei mai pensato potesse diventare una delle mie migliori amiche, ed invece lo è... ed inoltre è un membro essenziale del mio staff: il responsabile del ufficio legale della rivista.

Per far stare tutto in famiglia, le amiche del college di Clarke, Raven e Octavia, sono diventate rispettivamente designer e reporter del Polis.

La nostra designer, non so ancora come, è riuscita a far girare la testa ad Anya, che finalmente ha smesso di fare la pazza, riuscendo a trasformarsi in una persona quasi normale. Onestamente quando ci hanno detto che stavano insieme ho riso un quarto d’ora, pensavo ci prendessero in giro come facevano di solito, ma invece mi sono dovuta ricredere. Sono felice per loro, stanno proprio bene insieme!

Sto divagando… dove eravamo rimasti… ah sì, giusto. Dopo qualche anno di attività sono riuscita ad assumere Lyncol Green uno dei più bravi fotografi freelance del mondo, decisamente un bel colpo per il Polis. Con il suo lavoro, c’è stato un incremento considerevole delle vendite, e questo ha portato la rivista in vetta alle classifica come migliore magazine della moda. Di contro però… stiamo ancora cercando la testa tra le nuvole della nostra report di punta, Octavia. È veramente innamorata persa di lui, tutte le volte che lo vede le vengono gli occhi a cuoricino.

E non è ancora finita… grazie alle serate depravate con Anya, Raven e Clarke, abbiamo conosciuto Echo e Niylah Johnson due modelle mozzafiato in cerca di ingaggio... inutile dire che l'hanno trovato.

Ora conoscete tutti membri del mio staff, o meglio dire i componenti della mia famiglia. In questi anni, lavorando sempre fianco a fianco, mi sono affezionata ad ognuno di loro e, voglio essere onesta, senza queste persone sarei letteralmente persa.  

Detta così, la mia vita potrebbe sembrare quasi perfetta… Oddio, di problemi ne ho avuti parecchi, mille difficoltà e scogli che sembravano insormontabili, per poi arrivare alla sofferenza più grande e dolorosa… quella della perdita dei miei genitori. Non è stata una passeggiata, per niente, ma il segreto del mio successo, chiamiamolo così, è quasi tutto da attribuirsi a Clarke, e alla sua costante presenza al mio fianco, è prevalentemente grazie a lei che ora sono qui, intenta a raccontarvi me stessa... Immagino già la domanda che vi frulla in testa: _cosa c'è che non va in me o nella mia vita da scriverci addirittura una storia?_ Niente!

Beh, fino ad una settimana fa, probabilmente sarei stata d'accordo con voi, ma sabato scorso è successa una cosa che ha messo in discussione tutta la mia vita… per anni ho provato in tutti i modi a negare ogni mio sentimento, ma ora non ci riesco più. Ho sempre vissuto con la consapevolezza che non mi mancava niente, ma non potevo essere più lontana dalla verità… mi è sempre mancato qualcosa… qualcuno e, fino a sabato, non mi ero mai accorta di averla sempre avuta al mio fianco.

///

_Sabato 11 Febbraio 2017_

Stamattina, nonostante sia sabato, mi sono alzata presto e sono stata costretta, dagli eventi, ad indire una riunione d’urgenza di tutto il mio staff. Ed è proprio per questa ragione che siamo tutti riuniti nella sala meeting alle otto di mattina. Mi guardo attorno. Vedo le facce confuse e anche un po’ seccate/addormentate dei miei collaboratori, in attesa spasmodica di qualche informazione. L'unica che mi sorride è Clarke, forse perché lei è già al corrente di ogni cosa.

Beh sì, ieri sera ero in preda al panico e, non sapendo dove sbattere la testa, l’ho chiamata. Dopo essersi sorbita tutto il mio sfogo, ha messo la sirena ed è corsa a casa mia, pronta ad aiutarmi. _Lei è così, non mi ha mai abbondonato in tutti questi anni._ Quando è arrivata mi sono subito tranquillizzata. Abbiamo passato la notte a cercare una soluzione, a ridere e a scherzare. Onestamente, più ci penso, più non so come riesca, Clarke, a farmi stare sempre così bene, mah!

“Buongiorno ragazzi, mi scuso subito per avervi trascinato qui di sabato…”.

“E all’alba sottolineerei…”, mi interrompe Raven sbadigliando con noncuranza.

“Ottima precisazione Rae, mi scuso anche per l’orario…  ma venerdì sera è successo una catastrofe…”

“E sarebbe?”, mi incalza Anya.

“La tipografia mi ha chiamato… sembra che ci sia stato un guasto ai loro server. Da quello che ho capito si è verificato un piccolo incendio… e, proprio per questo motivo, sono andati letteralmente in fumo tutti i nostri servizi (e relativi backup), previsti per l’uscita del prossimo numero…”.

Un brusio si leva nella sala, percepisco il malcontento di tutti. Il numero di Marzo è sempre stato il nostro fiore all’occhiello.  Nell’ultimo mese, ci siamo tutti dati un gran daffare, per finire in tempo i servizi sulla moda primavera previsti per l’uscita… e ora, è andato tutto a puttane. Il grosso guaio è che dobbiamo rifare tutto da capo… e abbiamo alle spalle una scadenza pressoché impossibile… ben due giorni.

“Ragazzi, lo so benissimo a cosa state pensando: _tutto il nostro lavoro è finito nel cesso!_  Non posso di certo darvi torto, ma  purtroppo non ho la bacchetta magica per riparare a questo disastro. Ora, gli articoli sono stati tutti recuperati, ma i servizi fotografici sono tutti da rifare… ed è per questo che vi ho convocati oggi, di sabato… ho bisogno del vostro impegno più totale se vogliamo far uscire la rivista in tempo”.

“Lexa, rifare tutti i servizi fotografici è impossibile, io sono da solo e in così poco tempo ho molti dubbi che venga un lavoro decente!”, esclama Lyncol.

“Senza considerare che ci mancano le modelle!”, interviene Raven.

“Beh, è per questo che Lexa ci ha riunito tutti qui, ne abbiamo parlato ieri sera e ci è venuta un’idea”, mi anticipa Clarke

“E sarebbe?”, chiede Octavia.

Clarke mi guarda, ed io per un attimo mi perdo in quel azzurro. Non so come, ma il suo sguardo mi infonde sicurezza, forza, così sospirando comincio a descrivere il nostro piano d’azione.

“Ragazzi, voi, oltre ad essere i miei fidati collaboratori, siete diventati anche la mia famiglia, e per questo so di chiedervi tanto, ma non posso farcela senza di voi…”

“Lex, ti prego, so di parlare a nome di tutti, arriva al punto ci stai mettendo ansia!”, sbotta Anya.

“Ok, ok, il piano sarebbe questo… visto che abbiamo bisogno di modelle… oltre ad Echo e Niylah, sfileranno davanti l’obbiettivo anche Clarke, Anya e Marie. Raven, tu che odi tanto farti fotografare, aiuterai con le luci e le scenografie. La nostra idea è quella di creare due scenari contemporanei. In uno fotografa Lyncol e nell’altro io. In questo modo dovremmo farcela”.

“Lexa te l’ho mai detto che ti voglio bene?!”, afferma con entusiasmo Raven saltandomi al collo.

“Sì, certo, Rae un milione di volte”, replico imbarazzata guardando Clarke che se la ride sotto i baffi.

Sembrano molto entusiasti e pronti a darsi da fare… tutti tranne Lyncol. Sto per dirgli qualcosa quando Clarke mi precede.

“Lync, lo sappiamo tutti quando sei scrupoloso e professionale… se quello sguardo turbato è riferito alle capacità di Lexa… beh, ti dico che puoi stare tranquillo. Lexa è una grande fotografa.  Fin dall’epoca del liceo io sono stata la sua vittima, mi ha fatto migliaia di foto, una più bella dell’altra. Ha sempre detto che ero una modella mancata”, gli dice facendomi arrossire.

“Non è quello che mi turba figurati, Clarke. Ho avuto modo di ammirare il lavoro di Lexa, e, come dire, wow è stupendo! È il tempo che mi preoccupa… secondo me stiamo stretti… comunque, questa sfida mi intriga e come sempre ci sto!”, risponde il ragazzo convinto.

“Ok gente.. al lavoro”, dico spronandoli a raggiungere gli studi al piano di sotto.

Escono tutti dalla sala riunioni. Rimaniamo indietro solo io e lei.

“Grazie Clarke… anche per stanotte. Non so proprio cosa farei senza di te… sei fondamentale nella mia vita”.

La vedo arrossire leggermente ed un timido sorriso compare sul mio volto.

“Lexa, non ho fatto nulla… ti ho solo supportato… cosa che ho sempre fatto e che sempre farò. Non ti preoccupare, vedrai che riusciremo a farcela anche questa volta… tu ed io, insieme. Ora cara la mia fotografa, la qui presente _‘modella per un giorno’_ non vede l’ora di mettersi davanti all’obiettivo… ergo muovi il culo Lexa!”.

Ci mettiamo a ridere raggiungendo gli altri. Meno male che Clarke è sempre al mio fianco, se non avessi avuto lei, in tutti questi anni, avrei già mollato… mi sarei arresa mille volte difronte alle difficoltà della vita… ma lei c’è… lei è la mia forza, la mia certezza… lei è tutto per me.

 


	2. Capitolo 2

#  CAPITOLO 2

Prepariamo le scenografie di background in due stanze separate e, mentre Raven sistema le luci, suddividiamo i vestiti e le modelle. Lyncol lavorerà con Octavia, Echo e Niylah, mentre io lavorerò con Clarke e Anya.

Dopo neanche un’ora sono già dietro l’obiettivo e comincio a scattare foto ad Anya, la sprono ad essere più provocante e inizialmente si mette a ridere.

“Dai Anya, lo so che non sei una modella e che non ti senti a tuo agio, ma cerca di essere un po’ sciolta, più provocante, sensuale,  sembri veramente un tronco…”.

“Oh, questa poi… Lex vorrei vedere te, con questi tacchi e questo vestito. No, dico, ma mi hai vista? Mi sta facendo da seconda pelle, è talmente stretto che fatico respirare. Adesso capisco perché le modelle sono tutte anoressiche e portano tutte la taglia 38… se aumentano di peso rischiano di morire per mancanza di ossigeno. Che tortura! Meno male che ho scelto legge… non fa proprio per me questo mestiere!”, sbuffa sonoramente, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Tesoro, secondo me, sei stupenda!”, intervien Raven facendole l’occhiolino, mentre è intenta a sistemare un riflettore.

“Anya, seriamente, abbiamo poco tempo… hai finito di lamentarti…”, la riprendo. 

“Lexa, tranquilla ci penso io!”, interviene Clarke andando a parlare direttamente con Anya.

Io rimango a bocca aperta. Non avevo ancora visto la mia migliore amica indossare l’abito di scena è veramente bellissima. Sono ancora troppo presa da Clarke, che non mi accorgo che Anya è già pronta, e con il suo solito tatto me lo fa notare.

“Lex, dopo di me tocca a Clarke e potrai sbavare quanto vuoi, mentre la fotografi! Ora possiamo procedere per favore? Vorrei levarmi questo coso al più presto e tornare a respirare!”

“Anya! Io non sto sbavando! Sei sempre la solita…”, sbotto arrossendo.

Anya, non cambierà mai, è una campionessa nel farmi fare figure di merda. Guardo verso Clarke e la vedo ridere divertita… ho sempre adorato il suo sorriso. Scuoto la testa per svuotare la testa da questi pensieri scomodi e riprendiamo il lavoro.

Devo ammettere che dopo l’aiuto di Clarke riesco a fare ad Anya delle foto magnifiche. Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa le abbia detto, ma ha funzionato. _Sempre lei, la costante della mia vita, meno male che c’è!_ Ora tocca a Clarke. Indossa uno stupendo vestito di Armani, che lascia ben poco  all’immaginazione, è veramente stupenda. Mi nascondo dietro la macchina fotografica e comincio a scattare con frenesia catturando ogni sua più piccola espressione. Con lei c’è un’intesa impressionante, c’è sempre stata. Non occorre che le dica niente, io mi avvicino o mi allontano e lei sa già che posizione ed espressione voglio… d’altronde, quando ancora la fotografia era il mio sogno, per anni è stata la mia modella,

Continuo a fotografare lei ed Anya per diverse ore, ci siamo fermate solo per mangiare qualcosa. Abbiamo quasi finito, mancano gli ultimi modelli. Per concludere il servizio ci vogliono foto di loro due assieme.

“Ragazze lo so che siete stanche, ma ci siamo quasi. Per finire il servizio ci vogliono foto di voi due insieme. Gli ultimi due vestiti sono molto provocanti, tipico standard D&G… quindi per rendere giustizia a questi abiti non bastano delle semplici foto, ci vuole un po’ di scena…”.

“E che cosa avresti in mente Lexa?”, mi chiede Clarke non capendo dove voglio arrivare.

“Beh, lo so di chiedervi troppo, ma ci vuole un po’ di passione, trasporto, come se voi due foste innamorate… non intendo niente di volgare ovviamente, ma dagli sguardi e dai i tocchi che vi scambierete dovrò percepire quel coinvolgimento, quella complicità che fa emozionare”.

“Wow Lex, fammi un po’ annusare quella bottiglia?”,

“Perché Anya, è solo acqua”.

“Non credo proprio, secondo me è Vodka liscia”, ribatte mettendosi a ridere, cerca di riprendersi per poi continuare con le sue banali scuse.

“Lexa, per quanto io voglia bene a Clarke, non riuscirei mai a guardarla in quel modo… quello tutto sesso e passione come lo chiami tu… magari con Raven la cosa sarebbe diversa…”.

“Scordatelo tesoro, io odio essere fotografata e lo sai! Non esiste proprio che io mi faccia fare delle foto che poi vedrà mezzo mondo… sorry… comunque ti amo tanto anche io”, urla Rae, da dietro il telone di sfondo intenta a sistemare dei cavi.

Clarke comincia a ridere trascinando dietro anche Anya. L’unica che rimane interdetta sono io.

“Lexa, effettivamente non mi sento di darle torto. Io ed Anya siamo amiche da tanto, ma onestamente anche io non sarei così spontanea a fare quello che ci chiedi… con lei non ho tutta quella complicità che servirebbe… quella stessa complicità che ho con te ad esempio”, afferma Clarke diventando seria.

Le sue parole mi colgono impreparata. La mia espressione confusa fa ridere di nuovo tutte e due le mie amiche. E continuo a non sapere cosa pensare. _A cosa si riferiva Clarke?_

“Scusa Clarke, vuoi dire che con me sarebbe diverso?”.

“Sì, sarebbe molto diverso. Avanti Lexa non fare quella faccia, noi due ci conosciamo da una vita ormai, sappiamo come muoverci, senza oltrepassare i limiti… sempre più spesso ci completiamo le frasi a vicenda, più complici di così si muore”.

Non so perché, ma il mio viso è diventato completamente rosso. Non riesco a contenere l’imbarazzo. Per celare il mio stato d’animo e le emozioni che provo in questo momento, mi rifugio dietro l’obbiettivo, fingendo di controllare lo zoom. Cerco di respirare e regolarizzare il cuore che, inspiegabilmente, batte all’impazzata. Dopo qualche minuto mi riprendo come se niente fosse.

“Ok, quindi cosa suggerite di fare?”.

“Semplice genio, adesso vai nel camerino e ti metti uno dei due vestiti rimasti poi le foto con Clarke le fai tu!”, esclama Anya indicandomi lo spogliatoio.

“E chi scatta?”, le chiedo messa alle strette.

“Io ovviamente… tanto di là abbiamo già finito!”, esclama la voce di Lyncol, arrivandomi alle spalle.

Mi sa che non ho tante alternative. Incrocio lo sguardo di Clarke, mi sorride dolcemente ed in un attimo mi rilasso. _Come ci riesce?_ Qualsiasi cosa mi preoccupi, le basta sorridermi ed io mi calmo e non penso più a niente se non a lei. Lei è sempre lì al mio fianco, nella mia testa. Mille domande spuntano nella mia mente, ma non le assecondo.

Sorrido a Clarke e poi mi vado a preparare. Cerco di sgombrare i miei pensiero, ma più ci provo e più mi assalgono.

“Ehi Lexa, perché sei così turbata? Cosa ti preoccupa?”, la voce di Clarke mi fa sobbalzare.

“Gesù, mi hai spaventato…”.

“Scusami non era mia intenzione. Allora, me lo dici? Cosa c’è che no va?”.

“Niente Clarke… è solo tutta sta faccenda della tipografia, noi che dobbiamo correre… rifare ogni cosa… probabilmente è solo stress”.

“A volte dimentichi che ti conosco meglio di me stessa… non sai dire le bugie Lexa… non a me… non ci sei mai riuscita”, replica inchiodando il suo sguardo al mio.

Immediatamente lo distolgo quasi avessi paura che mi leggesse dentro. _Cavolo Lexa, ma che ti prende? È Clarke._

“Clarke, non so che dirti… è un po’ che mi sento strana, irrequieta e non so neanche io il motivo… e diciamo che questa cosa non mi aiuta”.

La mia migliore amica si avvicina mettendosi di fronte a me. Mi sorride prendendomi le mani fra le sue.

“Adesso ascoltami Lexa, ti ricordi cosa dice sempre mi padre?”.

“Una cosa alla volta”, annuisco finendo la frase.

“Esatto, proprio così. Ora pensiamo ad una cosa per volta. Ti ricordi quella messa in scena che abbiamo fatto in seconda liceo, per far ingelosire quella ragazza che ti piaceva tanto… come si chiamava?”.

“Costia”.

“Sì esatto, proprio lei. Ora andiamo la fuori e facciamo esattamente quello che abbia fatto quella volta, solo che invece degli occhi di Costia, ci sarà l’occhio dell’obiettivo di Lyncol. Sarà semplice, io conosco te, tu conosci me. Vedrai in un’ora riusciremo a finire e a mandare il lavoro in stampa. Fidati di me”, mi dice accarezzandomi la guancia.

“Sempre”, ribatto, tremando per il suo contatto.

Ma che cavolo mi sta succedendo? Perché il mio corpo reagisce così ai tocchi di Clarke? Non era mai successo in tutti questi anni. _Deve essere solo un po’ di influenza, vedrai che non è niente._

Usciamo dal camerino vestite e truccate e ci dirigiamo nello studio. Lo sfondo e la musica sono cambiati. Raven e le altre sono già lì, che ci aspettano pronte a godersi lo show. _Se è questo quello che vogliono… questo è quello che avranno_ , penso tra me e me.

“Coraggio Clarke, facciamogli vedere che cosa sappiamo fare”, le sussurro all’orecchio.

“Ci sto… anche se qualcuno potrebbe ingelosirsi”, un sorriso malizioso compare sulle sue labbra.

Faccio un rapido cenno a Lyncol e il nostro spettacolo inizia. La musica comincia a rimbombarmi nelle orecchie, ed in un attimo il mio corpo si scioglie. Clarke è di spalle, le mie mani si posano sui suoi fianchi, li stringo dolcemente e con una leggera pressione l’attiro verso di me. Lei si appoggia facendo combaciare i nostri corpi. La sua testa cade all’indietro sulla mia spalla e, chiudendo gli occhi, sospira. Il mio sguardo scivola sulle sue labbra, ed una improvvisa voglia di assaggiarle mi assale. Il suo braccio mi cinge il collo obbligandomi e sfiorarle le labbra, tremo a quel contatto. Ormai non sento né la musica né i click frenetici della macchina fotografica. L’unico rumore che sento è il battito del mio cuore e i nostri respiri in affanno. Clarke si gira difronte a me allacciando le sue braccia al mio collo e continuo a guardarla mentre lei guarda verso Lyncol. _Dio, come vorrei baciarla in questo momento._ Scuoto la testa, cercando invano un barlume di lucidata. La sento strusciarsi su di me e l’eccitazione sale. _Lexa ritorna in te! È Clarke, la tua migliore amica… ma che cavolo stai facendo?_ Mi gira intorno e ora ci troviamo schiena contro schiena intente a guardare l’obiettivo. Mi inginocchio. Le prendo la mano come per farle una strana riverenza, lei mi sfiora i capelli e me li tira leggermente obbligandola a guardarla negli occhi. Il suo azzurro è più intenso. Sento che potrei annegare in quel oceano. Si abbassa con il viso fino ad un centimetro dalle mie labbra, e con una carezza mi fa alzare mettendomi le braccia attorno alla vita, e stringendomi forte. Ora sono io che le tiro leggermente i capelli e la obbligo a guardarmi. _Oddio, sento che sto impazzendo._ Ci giriamo attorno per l’ennesima volta e adesso è lei dietro di me. Lentamente mi accarezza le braccia per tutta la loro lunghezza, fino ad arrivare al mio viso… la sua carezza mi gira il volto verso il suo. Sento il suo respiro caldo sulla mia bocca. Appena le sue labbra sfiorano lei mie, sentiamo degli urli di approvazione e sovrastati dalla la voce di Lyncol.

“Lexa, Clarke, ho una sola parola: magnifiche… siete state talmente coinvolgenti che mi stavo eccitando! Ora controllo subito gli scatti, ma credo che sia decisamente quello che ci serviva”.

Le parole di Lyncol, mi arrivano dritte come una secchiata di acqua gelida.

Mi allontano subito dalla mia migliore amica e cerco di riprendere l’uso delle mie facoltà mentali. Per una frazione di secondo incrocio lo sguardo di Clarke, e quello che vedo mi confonde, vedo i suoi occhi brillare di una luce che non avevo mai visto prima e ciò mi spaventa. Mi sento a disagio… in imbarazzo, per quello che provo adesso e per quello che ho provato durante tutto il servizio fotografico. _Ma cosa mi succede?_ Non ho il tempo di perdermi in mille domanda che l’umorismo di Anya e Raven mi riportano alla realtà.

“Ehi Lex, fortuna che c’eri tu a fare le foto con la bionda, io non avrei mai potuto toccarla in quel modo, mi sarebbe venuto troppo da ridere… Senza offesa Clarke!”, esclama Anya divertita

Raven le tira una gomitata facendola smettere di ridere.

“Anya, onestamente anche a me sarebbe scappato da ridere! E poi non l’avrei mai fatto, sei pur sempre la ragazza della mia amica”, replica Clarke senza il minimo risentimento.

“Ben detto Clarke. Poi dolce amore della mia vita, se tu ti azzardavi anche solo a pensare ad una cosa del genere, per te sarebbe stata la fine… sciopero del sesso ad oltranza mia cara!”, sbotta Raven con un tono di superiorità.

Improvvisamente scoppiamo tutti in una fragorosa risata, e tutta la tensione accumulata nella giornata e soprattutto nell’ultima ora se ne va, lasciandomi finalmente respirare.

Come aveva predetto Lyncol gli scatti sono stupendi, e non ci rimane che impaginare e mandare tutto in tipografia.

In un paio d’ore riusciamo a finire tutto e a mandare in stampa la rivista. Non so come, ma siamo riusciti nel nostro intento.

Festeggiamo con qualche bicchiere, forse qualcuno di troppo, dopodiché saluto tutti e mi rintano nel mio ufficio a pensare.

 


	3. Capitolo 3

#  CAPITOLO 3

Ho bevuto più del solito e, anche se reggo bene l’alcol, sento la testa pesante. Mi sdraio sul divano mettendomi un braccio sul viso. La mia mente non si spegne neanche per un secondo, la sento farneticare come una matta... il fastidioso rumore dei miei pensieri mi sta facendo impazzire.

 _Cosa diavolo è successo prima tra me e Clarke? Perché avevo una voglia matta di baciarla? Di stringerla a me? Di toccare il suo corpo? Cazzo! Lei è la mia migliore amica, ci conosciamo da più di vent’anni, lei è la mia roccia, lei è il mio tutto, non posso mandare a puttane la nostra amicizia solo perché sono in crisi ormonale e provo strane emozioni. E poi cosa diavolo provo? Le ho sempre voluto un bene dell’anima, me quello che sento in questo momento è diverso… è più intenso, è più passionale_.

“CAZZO LEXA! BASTA, SMETTILA DI PENSARCI! Oddio, mi sa che sto impazzendo!”, urlo, per far smettere quell’irritante sproloquio mentale.

“Smettere di pensare?! A cosa?”, la voce roca di Clarke mi arriva dritta al cuore come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

Sgrano gli occhi, ma non le rispondo.

“Lexa… stai bene?”, sento dei passi avvicinarsi.

Arriva al divano e si siede al mio fianco. Mi leva il braccio dal viso ed istintivamente chiudo gli occhi.

“Lexa…. guardami!”, prova di nuovo.

Incrocio i suoi occhi e mi viene quasi da piangere. Leggo preoccupazione in quel oceano e non so cosa fare per tranquillizzarla.

“Clarke, pensavo fossi andata via con gli altri”, provo a sviare la conversazione.

“E lasciare la mia migliore amica a crogiolarsi da sola in ufficio?!? Ti conosco meglio di me stessa Lexa… c’è qualcosa che ti turba, l’ho letto prima, nel tuo sguardo… e mi dispiace per te mi cara Lexy, ma non andrò via fino a quando non me ne avrai parlato”.

“Lexy… era da un po’ che non mi chiamavi così?!”, sorrido al suo nomignolo, adoro quando mi chiama così.

_Dio… Clarke, ma come diavolo fai a farmi sorridere anche in un momento come questo?_

“Te l’ha mai detto nessuno che sei una testarda rompiballe!”, esclamo sorridendo timidamente.

“Sì, tu me lo ripeti da una vita ormai”, il suo tono è estremamente dolce e per un attimo penso di cedere, ma come posso farle questo.

Cerca di accarezzarmi il viso, ma io mi scanso e mi alzo di scatto, fuggendo verso la finestra.

“Eh questo… cosa diavolo era?”, mi domanda incredula.

“Clarke, ti prego, lasciami sola… ho bisogno di stare da sola”, la supplico.

“Senza offesa Lexa, ma tutte le volte che ti riduci così, poi è la sottoscritta che il giorno dopo deve sudare per farti passare la sbronza… e non voglio che succeda un’altra volta… stasera hai già bevuto abbastanza e non ti fa bene… lo sai”.

“Chi sei mia madre?”, sbotto seccata, girandomi per guardarla.

“No, ma ti voglio bene, forse fin troppo, per vederti buttare via così, affogando chissà quali dispiaceri nell’alcol”.

“Parli come se io fossi un’alcolizzata e non lo sono, Clarke”.

“Magari è vero, ma per stasera hai fatto il pieno… dai, vieni, che ti accompagno a casa”, ribatte prendendomi la mano.

Il suo tocco mi fa venire i brividi. Il mio cuore comincia a battere come un martello pneumatico, sono completamente in affanno e non riesco ad emettere un suono. Levo la mano dalla sua quasi avessi presso la scossa. E mi allontano da lei.

“Lexa, mi spieghi che cosa ti ho fatto? Perché non vuoi che ti tocchi?”.

_Come faccio a dirle che vorrei tutto il contrario? Come faccio a dirle che vorrei baciarla? Come faccio a dirle che in questo momento la desidero più di qualsiasi cosa al mondo? Come? Lexa sei veramente una cogliona, lo sai? Tu e Clarke avete l’amicizia perfetta, per tutti questi anni vi siete volute bene come due sorelle… perché vuoi mandare tutto a puttane? Solo perché, avete fatto un po’ di scena e vi siete toccate più del dovuto, non devi immaginare quello che non c’è e non ci potrà mai essere… svegliati Lexa… non sei più al liceo._

“Già… non siamo più al liceo…”, mormoro sperando di non farmi sentire.

“Clarke, tu non hai fatto niente, assolutamente niente… sono io che non riesco a smettere di pensare. Ho questi assurdi pensieri in testa che mi fanno impazzire… forse hai ragione tu, ho bevuto troppo e non sono per niente lucida… ma proprio per questo, per favore va via… non vorrei dire… o peggio fare qualcosa di cui potrei pentirmi… tu sei tutto per me, lo sei sempre stata… la tua amicizia è tutto quello che ho e se insisti a voler rimanere qui, con me, potrei mandarla a puttane”.

_Perché sei così ostinata Clarke? Perché?_

Inchiodo il mio sguardo nel suo e vedo una lacrima rigarle il volto. _Se c’è una cosa che non voglio è farti soffrire Clarke._ Mi sento uno schifo. Cerco di rimediare, provando ad avvicinarmi a lei, ma prima che riesca a raggiungerla, si gira e se ne va… via da me…

Mi appoggio alla scrivania sorretta dalle braccia per non cadere. I miei occhi bruciano, e senza neanche accorgermene sento delle lacrime bagnarmi il viso. Non cerco neanche di trattenerle. Le braccia mi tremano, non mi tengono più, così scivolo a terra dando libero sfogo alla voragine che mi sta attanagliando il cuore. Mi rannicchio e mi abbraccio le gambe stringendole al petto, appoggio la fronte alle ginocchia continuando a piangere.

Non so quanto rimango in quella posizione, forse qualche minuto, forse un’ora o magari due. Resto chiusa in quel dolore estraniata dal mondo. Infatti non mi accorgo neanche della presenza di qualcuno nel mio ufficio che, lentamente, si sta avvicinando a me.

All’improvviso sento una sventagliata, come di fogli che cadono a terra. Alzo la testa, e punto il mio sguardo proprio sul pavimento. La mia vista è appannata per via delle lacrime. Cerco di asciugarmi il viso velocemente mettendo a fuoco. Poi le vedo… sono delle foto… mie e di Clarke. Un paio sono di qualche ora fa, gli scatti di Lyncol, ma le altre più datate… sono dell’epoca del liceo. Sono proprio quest’ultime che attirano la mia attenzione… ne prendo una in mano e la guardo, come a volerla consumare. Questa foto me la ricordo benissimo, stavamo scherzando insieme alle nostre compagne di corso, e tutte si erano messe in testa che non riuscissi a sollevare Clarke. Cosa impensabile visto la mia forza. Una nostra amica, Lucy, ha immortalato il momento. Io sto abbracciando Clarke da dietro mentre lei sta ridendo a crepapelle con la testa sulla mia spalla. Il mio sguardo, anche se pieno di gioia, è serio e fisso sulle sue labbra.

 _Cazzo! No, non è possibile, questa foto è di 15 anni fa, ma come possibile._ Ne guardo subito un’altra, avida di dettagli che apparentemente mi sono sempre sfuggiti. In questa le parti sono invertite è Clarke che guarda me. In un modo che non le avevo mai visto fare. Poi osservo le foto di Lyncol e noto la stessa cosa: i nostri occhi persi l’una nell’altra… _No, mi sto immaginando ogni cosa, non è possibile!_

Sento la voce rotta dal pianto di Clarke ridestarmi dai miei pensieri.

“Queste siamo noi Lexy, io e te, il tempo è passato, ma ci siamo sempre guardate in quel modo. Lo so io e lo sai tu...”, il suo è poco più di un sussurro.

Alzo lo sguardo incrociando il suo. Sospira per prendere fiato è in affanno. Poi si asciuga distrattamente il viso con il dorso della mano e continua.

“Non c’è niente o nessuno che sia in grado di allontanarmi da te… ti è chiaro il concetto, Lexa… niente! Nemmeno tu! Puoi continuare all’infinito, con i tuoi sproloqui, ma non mi farai cambiare idea… voglio sapere cosa ti passa per il cervello, adesso… anche se… penso di sapere cosa sia… ma sono stanca di sperare… sono stanca di interpretare i tuoi atteggiamenti… sono stanca della tua ingenuità… ma perché non riesci a vederlo? Perché non riesci a vedere quello che hai sempre avuto davanti agli occhi? Ora, voglio delle certezze e solo tu me le puoi dare… solo tu..”.

Mi alzo di scatto facendola quasi sussultare. Ora sono ad un passo da lei, ed i miei occhi, fissi sui suoi, stanno rimbalzando freneticamente da una parte all’altra.

“Perché mi hai portato queste foto? Solo per sbattermi in faccia la verità, che sono una cogliona codarda e che lo sono sempre stata… Ottimo lavoro, adesso sì che mi sento meglio, Clarke…”.

Faccio per allontanarmi, ma lei mi tira per un braccio obbligandola a guardarmi. L’istante dopo raccoglie la foto del liceo dove mi sta fissando mentre io ho gli occhi chiusi.

“Ma sei stupida o cosa… guarda questa foto! Ma non lo vedi come ti guardavo… come ti ho sempre guardato… come ti guardo ogni singolo momento che siamo insieme. Per me tu sei sempre stata l’unica…”, esclama tra una lacrima e l’altra.

Si allontana da me come a volersi proteggere.

“Perché non hai mai detto niente in tutti questi anni?”, sussurro con un filo di voce, quasi mi spaventasse sapere la sua risposta.

“Perché avevo paura di perderti Lexa… ero terrorizzata all’idea di perderti… ho represso tutti i miei sentimenti nascondendoli nell’affetto e mi sono accontentata della tua amicizia… perché non eri pronta, e forse che non lo saresti mai stata… così anche se faceva male ti sono sempre stata vicina. Ho provato a consolarmi tra le braccia di Finn, o tra quelle di Niylah, ma non erano le tue… solo tra le tue braccia mi sentivo, anzi… mi sento, al sicuro, protetta, amata…”, mormora tra un singhiozzo e l’altro.

Sento le sue parole e il cuore mi si spezza. _Come posso essere stata così stupida? Come posso essere stata così cieca? È dai tempi del liceo che sento qualcosa di forte per Clarke e non gli ho mai dato il giusto peso… perché? Perché avevo la sua stessa paura… paura di perderla. Come abbiamo fatto a trascurare tutti i segnali che ci mandavamo? A non accorgerci che la felicità era proprio lì, davanti ai nostri occhi? E per che cosa poi? Solo per paura._ Abbiamo sprecato tanto, troppo tempo a rincorrerci, rifugiandoci, come codarde, nella sicurezza che ci ha sempre dato la nostra amicizia.

Clarke è di spalle continua a versare lacrime su lacrime. Mi avvicino a lei e l’abbraccio da dietro. La sento sussultare. La stringo talmente forte, come se avessi il terrore di perderla da un momento all’altro.

“Scusa… Clarke, ti prego perdonami… sono una stupida… lo sono sempre stata quando si tratta dei miei sentimenti per te”, le sussurro all’orecchio.

La giro nel mio abbraccio obbligandola a guardarmi negli occhi. Le prendo il viso tra le mani e le asciugo le lacrime con i pollici.

“Al liceo avevo le tue stesse paure, Clarke! Per tutti questi anni mi sono nascosta dietro a un dito… mi ripetevo che quello che provavo era solo nella mia mente, che mi stavo immaginando ogni cosa e alla fine ci ho creduto veramente. Il terrore di perderti era superiore al rischio di provare ad essere felice…”, prendo fiato quasi in affanno e per un attimo annego in quel azzurro, così intenso, che mi guarda con un’innata speranza.

“Prima durante il servizio fotografico, è successo quello che non mi sarai mai aspettata… i miei sentimenti sono tornati a galla, più forti e più spavaldi di prima. E stavo per commettere lo stesso errore del liceo, li stavo rinnegando un’altra volta… ma non voglio Clarke… non voglio”.

“E cosa vuoi Lexa?”, sussurra ad un soffio dalle mie labbra.

“Non voglio più sprecare tempo. Abbiamo già buttato via troppi anni della nostra vita accontentandoci solo della nostra amicizia. Adesso voglio di più… voglio te, Clarke… voglio baciarti… voglio amarti con tutto il mio cuore”.

Nonostante i suoi occhi siano ancora lucidi un sorrido le illumina il viso ed un senso di gioia e serenità mi pervade.

“E dimmi Lexy? Se mi vuoi così tanto… mi spieghi cosa stai aspettando?”, mi chiede con la sua bellissima voce roca.

 


	4. Capitolo 4

#  CAPITOLO 4

_“E dimmi Lexy? Se mi vuoi così tanto… mi spieghi cosa stai aspettando?”, mi chiede con la sua bellissima voce roca._

_…_

Il suo sguardo, che tanto adoro, diventa in un attimo malizioso. La sua intensità mi fa perdere la testa. L’instante dopo le mie labbra sono sulle sue ed un centinaio di scosse e brividi mi attraversano il corpo. Sento le farfalle svolazzare nel mio stomaco.

È buffo non mi sono mai sentita così… non ho mai sentito un’emozione tale da farmi tremare le gambe. Sento che potrei toccare il cielo con un dito e solo perché la sto baciando.

Le sue labbra si muovono in perfetta sincronia con le mie, sono dolci, succose, le accarezzo con la lingua godendomi appieno il loro sapore.

Clarke schiude la bocca invitandomi ad approfondire il bacio e per me è la fine. Quando sfioro la sua lingua un calore incontrollato mi pervade il corpo, ed improvvisamente voglio di più. Stringo le mani sui suoi fianchi avvicinando il suo corpo al mio, il bisogno di sentirla su di me si fa sempre più impellente.

Sono in affanno. Mi manca l’aria, ma continuo a baciarla. Ne ho bisogno. Mi fa sentire bene. Il cuore comincia a battermi forte, non riesco più a controllare il mio corpo.

_Dio quanto sono stata stupida!_

Amo la sua bocca, amo il modo in cui completa la mia, amo tutto di lei… l’ho sempre amata, solo che non lo volevo ammettere.

Quasi in apnea mi allontano dalle sue labbra. Poso la mia fronte sulla sua, beandomi delle sensazioni che sto vivendo. Quanto vorrei dirti che ti amo Clarke, che ti ho sempre amata, ma ho ancora paura di perderti, che tu esca da quella porta e non torni più da me.

“Credo che nel dizionario, sotto la parola stupida, ci sia la mia e la tua foto Lexy… come abbiamo fatto a perdere tutto questo tempo? Non so te, ma ho il cuore a mille e poi… onestamente… il tuo bacio mi ha fatto venire un gran caldo… non ti dispiace se mi spoglio, vero?“, mi provoca maliziosamente allontanandosi di qualche passo da me.

“Clarke…”, non riesco a dire niente.

Si spoglia con estrema lentezza, rimanendo davanti a me solo in intimo.

“Stavi dicendo Lexa…”, si avvicina a me e mi chiude la bocca con un bacio.

Le sua labbra scivolano sul mio collo ed io veramente non capisco più niente. Mentre mi bacia mi sbottona la camicia lentamente, molto lentamente. Sento il mio basso ventre scalpitare. Sento caldo, molto caldo. La mia eccitazione mi annebbia la mente, faccio fatica a pensare… ciononostante riesco a formulare una frase sensata.

“Clarke… sei sicura? Se facciamo l’amore non potremmo più tornare indietro”, le domando in affanno.

“Lexa, sono sicura… non sono mai stata più sicura di qualcosa in vita mia! Lo so che tra noi cambierà tutto, ma io voglio di più… voglio te, non solo come amica, ma come amante, ragazza… moglie. Abbiamo già buttato via troppo tempo, voglio amarti, ogni secondo, ogni minuto, ogni ora della mia vita, per sempre… e di questo ne sono certa… più che certa”.

Nel suo sguardo vedo sicurezza e un’intensità che mi destabilizza. Mi sfila la camicia e la getta sul pavimento insieme ai suoi vestiti. I suoi occhi scivolano sul mio corpo. Le sue pupille si dilatano, percepisco il suo desiderio.

Istintivamente arrossisco, non so neanche io il perché, mi avrà vista nuda duemila volte… ma il modo in cui mi guarda ora, mi fa provare sensazioni nuove, sento che mi vuole, come io voglio lei.

Le sue dita slacciano il bottone dei miei pantaloni, trovano la zip e, delicatamente, la fanno scendere accarezzandomi, nel passaggio, l’intimità. Non riesco a trattenere un gemito. Il suo sorriso malizioso si allarga. Mi sfila l’indumento, diventato oramai superfluo, e subito dopo si gira, facendo aderire la sua schiena al mio corpo.  

Guida le mie mani sul suo corpo, mentre si diverte a molestarmi con il suo sedere, strusciandolo in modo decisamente sensuale contro il mio fascio di nervi già super eccitato.

Il calore mi fa gemere sempre di più, non ho la più pallida idea di cosa mi stia facendo, ma sono in balia del piacere.

Quando mi afferra la nuca per rubarmi un bacio, sento di nuovo il suo sapore e la stringo più forte a me, questa volta è lei che geme tra le mie labbra. Il bacio diventa più intenso, famelico, passionale, la sua lingua lambisce più volte la mia, e si accarezzano dolcemente cercando di assaggiarsi l’un l’latra.

Le mie mani cominciano a vivere di vita propria. Le sfilo il reggiseno con estrema delicatezza. La mia bocca scivola sul suo collo, lo bacio, lo mordo, lo lecco, tracciando una linea immaginaria fin dietro all’orecchio.

Le mie mani si fanno sempre più audaci occupandosi del suo seno. Lo accarezzano dapprima dolcemente e poi sempre con più vigore. I capezzoli diventano subito turgidi. Li strizzo con gentilezza, e più li sfioro, e più sento i lamenti di piacere uscire dalla bocca di Clarke. Rido mentre continuo a torturarle il collo.

“Ti piace?”, le sussurro all’orecchio.

“Mi… fa impazzire”, replica in affanno.

“Cosa vuoi Clarke?”.

“Voglio di più…”.

La mia mano destra percorre lentamente il suo corpo, scivolando verso il basso. Si ferma ad accarezzare il ventre piatto e a giocare distrattamente con l’ombelico.

Il suo corpo freme sempre di più contro il mio, facendomi letteralmente perdere la testa. Il suo sedere continua a molestarmi l’intimità, sempre con più foga e decisione, potrei venire da un momento all’altro, i suoi movimenti mi stanno facendo impazzire.

Sono eccitata, il caldo mi sta prendendo tutto il corpo… sto facendo una fatica bestiale a trattenermi dall’esplodere dal piacere… e, sentire i suoi gemiti mentre tocco il suo corpo non mi aiuta di certo.

Cerco di non pensarci godendomi appieno il momento. Il mio cuore batte talmente forte che sembra volermi uscire dal petto. Continuo la mia discesa arrivando all’elastico del suo perizoma. Sfioro il tessuto già umido dei suoi umori, il mio gesto la fa gemere sempre più forte.

“Lexa… ti voglio… ti prego”, la sua supplica mi eccita più di quello che non sia già.

Velocemente le sfilo lo slip e mi metto di fronte a lei. Le afferro le natiche e la sollevo, lei in risposta allaccia le gambe dietro la mia schiena. Faccio qualche passo e la poso delicatamente sulla mia scrivania. La bacio con passione. Con un gesto deciso libero la scrivania da ogni cosa, facendola volare a terra. Faccio sdraiare Clarke sulla superficie, continuando a baciarla.

Le mie labbra si avventano sui suoi seni. Li torturo a dovere, li mordo, li succhio, facendola urlare dal piacere. La mie lingua traccia una linea bollente sul suo ventre fino a che non si scontra con il suo fascio di nervi.

Con movimenti circolari mi avvento sul clitoride, già super eccitato. I suoi lamenti di piacere mi spronano a fare di più. La voglio con tutta me stessa, le mie dita scivolano sulla sua apertura, inumidendosi dei suoi umori.

“Sei bagnatissima, Clarke… oddio”.

“Lexa, ti prego… ti voglio… ti voglio dentro di me…”

Non me lo faccio ripetere, la penetro con le dita godendo di quel calore e senza indugio cominciando a spingere. I miei occhi la guardano godere e una forte scarica di eccitazione mi prende il basso ventre.

“Clarke, sei stupenda… sei così stretta… sei così bagnata… ti prego, vieni… vieni per me”.

Continuo a spingere, ancora e ancora, con più foga. La mia eccitazione è tale che non resisto, così mentre sono in lei, mi alzo mettendo il mio corpo tra le sue gambe. La penetro aumentando le spinte, facendo scontrare le nostre intimità. Le mie dita affondano sempre più in lei… ed io sto per cedere, sono ad un passo dal perdere il controllo. 

“Lexa… oddio… sì… più forte… sto per ven…”.

“Clarke… sì… sei strettissima…. Oddio…. Clarke…”.

I nostri corpi tremano in preda agli spasmi dell’orgasmo, ci accompagniamo l’un l’altra fino alla fine del piacere. Ancora dentro di lei mi accascio sul suo corpo cercando di regolarizzare il respiro. Solo dopo qualche minuto esco dalle sue grandi labbra, notando subito una smorfia di disapprovazione. Mi lecco le dita volendo sentire il suo dolce sapore. E nei suoi occhi si accende di nuovo il desiderio.

“Sei buonissima Clarke…”

“Fammi sentire…”.

Mi afferra il collo e fa combaciare le nostre bocche. La sua lingua mi lecca le labbra avida di assaggiare il suo sapore in me, io non la faccio attendere e quando le nostre lingue si accarezzano la sento gemere.

“Non mi sembra molto giusto però…”, mi dice tra un bacio e l’altro.

“Cosa non è giusto?”, le domando non capendo a cosa si riferisce.

“Ora è il mio turno… intendo quello di assaggiarti, non ti pare?”, mi provoca e io non mi ribello, anzi…

“Sono tutta tua Clarke… sono sempre stata tua”.

Un sorriso le illumina lo sguardo e l’istante dopo ci stiamo baciando di nuovo con estrema passione… pronte per il secondo round.

Facciamo l’amore fino all’alba. Ogni volta è sempre più bella, più intensa, più passionale e più complice. La nostra voglia di baciarci, di toccarci, sembra inesauribile. Purtroppo però i nostri corpi non sembrano pensarla allo stesso modo, e allo stremo delle forze crolliamo in un sonno profondo l’una tra le braccia dell’altra.

 


	5. Capitolo 5

#  CAPITOLO 5

Purtroppo o per fortuna nel mio ufficio non ci sono le tende, così vengo abbagliata dai primi raggi di sole che riescono ad illuminare la stanza, e sono costretta a svegliarmi.

Le mie palpebre faticano ad adattarsi alla luce, si aprono e si chiudono freneticamente, prima di mettere a fuoco... ma quando lo fanno, subito un sorriso si impossessa delle mie labbra.

Sono distesa sul divano e tra le mie braccia c'è la donna più bella del mondo, Clarke, la mia Clarke... che si sta stringendo forte a me, mentre dorme ancora serenamente.

Non credo di aver mai dormito così bene in tutta la mia vita, soprattutto dopo una sbronza. Non ho neanche mal di testa, il che ha veramente dell'incredibile. Probabilmente l'amore che ho tra le mie braccia è un toccasana.

I flash della scorsa notte invadono i miei pensieri. Ripenso alla nostra discussione, a tutto il tempo che abbiamo sprecato, alle emozioni che ho provato mentre facevamo l'amore, ed un pensiero su tutti si fa spazio dentro di me.

"Io ti amo Clarke... credo di averti sempre amata", le sussurro sfiorandole la fronte con le labbra per un tenero bacio.

"Come scusa? Potresti ripetere... credo di non aver capito bene!", esclama con il sorriso sulle labbra e gli occhi ancora chiusi.

"Ma allora stavi fingendo di dormire? Piccola canaglia, adesso per punizione ti faccio il solletico".

"No, ti prego il solletico no... Lexy... non ti azzardare, sai?!".

"Troppo tardi!"

Mi avvento sui suoi fianchi, conoscendo benissimo i suoi punti deboli, e comincio a torturarla finché non mi chiede pietà.

"Ti prego amore, basta... mi arrendo ... farò penitenza, tutto quello che vuoi...".

 _Mi ha chiamato amore?_ Mi blocco all'instante sorridendo come una deficiente. E così bello sentire uscire quella parola dalle sue labbra. Credo di non essere mai stata più felice di così.

"Ok, va bene. Tregua... e comunque mi sembra un buon compromesso... studierò la penitenza…".

La stringo a me baciandole la testa.

"Clarke, scusa mi è sfuggito un particolare, ma com'è che mi hai chiamato poco fa?".

"Lexy... perché?", cerca di fare la finta tonta.

"Vuoi che ricominci con il solletico?".

"No ti prego... ok, ok, ti ho chiamato amore. Ti piace?".

"Sì, mi piace, ma tu mi piaci di più!".

"Visto che siamo in vena di confidenza, tu cosa hai sussurrato mentre pensavi che io dormissi? Sai, ho difficolta a ricordarlo...".

"Eh no... mi dispiace, ma _Paganini_ non ripete!", sorrido divertendomi un po'.

"Che strano... ieri sera mi sembrava di aver fatto l'amore con una certa Alexandra Woods e non con un tale di nome Paganini, forse ho commesso un terribile errore", replica, mettendo un broncio adorabile.

"Non ti azzardare a rinnegare la notte scorsa, stata la più bella della mia vita... ok, ok, hai vinto! Ti amo Clarke Griffin, credo di averti amato sin dai tempi del liceo. Sei sempre stata l'unica per me, tu, solamente tu. Ero terrorizzata all'idea di perderti, ma ora non lo sono più. Ti amo Clarke... Ti amo".

Si tira su per guardarmi, e vedo che i suoi occhi, proprio come i miei, sono lucidi.

"Ti amo talmente tanto Lexy, che non credo sia possibile amarti di più. È vero abbiamo sprecato tantissimo tempo a rincorrerci, ma ora siamo insieme, e credermi tesoro, non ho intenzione di mollarti un attimo... credo proprio che diventerò il tuo incubo... fra qualche settimana sarai talmente stanca di me che sono quasi certa che mi licenzierai".

"Non credo sia possibile una cosa del genere. Io non saprei proprio come fare senza la mia assistente alla Polis Magazine. Sono persa senza di lei. Questo è un segreto, ma è lei che tira avanti la baracca!", le sussurro in tono scherzoso all'orecchio.

Mi tira un pugno a modi scherzo sulla spalla, mettendo di nuovo il broncio.

"Ahia! Modera la tua potenza... mi hai fatto male, sai?!", continuo a scherzare.

"Ma se ti ho appena toccato... comunque se non puoi fare a meno della tua assistente, perché è bravissima, efficientissima e bellissima …”

“E… anche modestissima a quanto pare…”, la interrompo divertita, beccandomi un’occhiataccia.

“Stavo dicevo, prima che qualcuno mi interrompesse, per ricompensare la bravura della tua assistente potresti sempre raddoppiarle lo stipendio, sono sicura che a lei farebbe molto piacere…", afferma con una punta di sarcasmo, sdraiandosi di nuovo su di me.

"Clarke... scusa, ma non capisco una cosa... che cavolo se ne fa di uno stipendio più alto? Tanto entro la fine dell'anno diventerà mia moglie".

Si alza di scatto inchiodando i suoi bellissimi occhi nei miei. Il tono scherzoso della conversazione ha lasciato spazio alla serietà del momento.

"Dici sul serio?", mi chiede incredula.

"Dico sul serio... basta perdere tempo. Ci siamo solo noi Clarke, tu ed io... per sempre. Anche se in questo momento, non ho l'anello di fidanzamento da darti, te lo chiedo lo stesso... Clarke, vuoi diventare mia moglie?".

Un lacrima le bagna il viso seguita a ruota da tante altre che non riesce più a trattenere.

"Lexa, chissenefrega dell'anello... io voglio te, ho sempre voluto te, e ti vorrò fino all'infinito e oltre. Certo che ti sposo, amore mio".

Allaccia le sue braccia dietro al mio collo e, azzerando la distanza tra di noi, mi bacia. Il sapore delle sue labbra si mischia alle lacrime salate che entrambe stiamo versando. La gioia mi sta facendo esplodere il cuore.

Non avrei mai creduto di essere così incompleta, di vivere la mia vita a metà… sì, Clarke ha sempre fatto parte della mia vita, è sempre stata al mio fianco, ma, proprio in questo preciso momento, mi sono resa conto di quanto ci mancasse una parte essenziale l'una dell'altra... la nostra paura ci impediva di vivere appieno il nostro amore. Rido sulle sue labbra, felice di essere finalmente completa.

///

E' passata solo una settimana da quando la mia vita è cambiata completamente… da quel famoso sabato che vi ho appena raccontato, ma per me è come se fossero passati anni.

Fino a quel giorno, ho vissuto la mia intera esistenza come se fossi addormentata, una specie di dormiveglia, che mi consentiva solo di sopravvivere e mi dava l’illusione di essere felice.

Inconsciamente mi facevo bastare quello che avevo: la mia migliore amica sempre al mio fianco. Il suo affetto mi ripagava di tutto… ma era solo una finzione. Senza saperlo, sia io che Clarke, eravamo convinte che il nostro rapporto fosse il massimo a cui avremmo mai potuto ambire insieme.

Per quel che mi riguarda, mi ero rintanata nella bolla dell'affetto, per non soffrire, ma era solo un palliativo. In realtà ho sempre vissuto a metà.

Tutto questo tempo perso, speso a rinnegare la cosa più bella che sia mai entrata a far parte di me e della mia vita, mi scaturisce un senso di rabbia.

Come posso essere stata così cieca da non accorgermene? Ho sprecato 15 anni, per non voler affrontare le mie paure... e, difronte alla realtà dei fatti, ho addirittura continuato a negare l’evidenza… mi darei della deficiente da sola, ma mi sembra troppo poco.

Comunque, anche se rischio di scadere nel cliché più banale, direi che il detto _'meglio tardi che mai'_  ci calza proprio a pennello.

Da quel famoso sabato, quell’11 febbraio,  ho smesso di sopravvivere, ora sto vivendo... già, finalmente vivo insieme all'amore della mia vita... e che nessuno di voi si azzardi a dire che stiamo bruciando le tappe… cazzo, ci conosciamo da vent'anni... se volete vi dico con precisione il numero delle cicatrici sul corpo di Clarke e come se l'è procurate... No, forse è meglio di no… è troppo intimo come dettaglio… e poi, sono fermamente convinta che, lei mi ucciderebbe se lo venisse ad imparare, e allora addio matrimonio. Ah, dimenticavo una cosa, ovviamente siete tutti invitati al grande evento!

Dopo tutto questo sproloquio credo di avervi annoiato abbastanza. È meglio concludere.

Ricordatevi che non è mai troppo tardi per essere felici… e che proprio la felicità potrebbe essere dietro l'angolo... Ok, mi mando a quel paese da sola, la devo smettere di propinarvi cliché scontati... ma… però con me hanno funzionato. Allora, ci vediamo al matrimonio, ci conto!

_Baci, Alexandra Woods._

 

#  THE END

 


End file.
